reborn: truth or dare
by hibarin
Summary: yeah me and reborn host a truth or dare game help us make dares and truths for the others :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own reborn

Me: reborn im bored

Reborn: why don't we play a game

Me: sounds fun*squeals like a crazed fangirl*

Me: lets play truth or dare

Reborn: yeah sounds good *high fives with hibarin*

Me: lets invite some people

Reborn: of course itll be boring without people

Me: *grabs extra long list from nowhere* lets see we have the vongola family duh and the varia and the millefiore and other peeps

Reborn:wow the house will be filled

Me: I know this would be awesome

Me: ok people you can review and ask dares or truths to our beloved mafia people and ill ask them that

Reborn: ciao-ciao

Me: see you again desu xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you already know

Reborn : ciaosu

Me: yo peeps sup welcome back to the truth or dare show *picks list of dares*

Me: hibari! Yay

*hibari barges in*

Hibari: this better be good

Me: yes so good *evil laugh*

Me: ok this is from lazuly first reviewer "HIBARI, I DARE YOU TO ACT LIKE A SWEET LITTLE KID!

PS.: if you try to kill me or refuse to do this then 1) you are a wimp 2) I already paid reborn, you should know what I mean. :DD"

Hibari: *smiles like a little girl*im gonna bite you to death…

Me: hibari no biting

Hibari: yes maam *jumps like a little girl* I LOVE PONIES AND CANDY!

Hibari: AND I LOVE READING YAOI FANFICS!...oops

Me: WHAT? Omg I knew it :DDDD I love you even more

Me: erm….next one tsuna

Tsuna: yay?

Me:" Yo, Tuna, I dare you to act like a extreme seme with any guy in the room (beside Gokudera or Yamamoto, cause i know they would be your first choice ;D)

PS.: I paid reborn to watch you all that you do what i tell you, so be warned... :D"

Tsuna: *blushes and runs back and fort* OMFG!

Me: when you do that get a room this fic is only rated k+ .

Tsuna: reborn, nii-san!

Reborn: no can do dame-tsuna I got payed

Ryohei: kyokugen?

*tsuna and ryohei goes upstairs then floor shakes a little*

Me: wow they wont be done for a while

Reborn: I knew the fanfics were real

Me: you read them?

Reborn: in my spare time, you read them too right?

Me: erm…..

Me: ok last one xanxus "Xanxus, is it true that you like to wear strawberry, heart and bear boxers"

Xanxus: yes I wear them on tuesdays

Me: what the ***** ?(K+ xD)

Me: wait one more request from me to the readers please review! I also update each day ;D unless Its an emergency . that is all!

Reborn: ciao ciao

Me: bye-bii!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:damn no dares for today so I just made some my self :D this is a special chappie!

Reborn: hibarin's evil fangirl mode activated

Me: reborn I'll ask you truth or dare?

Reborn: truth

Me: oooh

Me: hmmmm why are you mean to skull? D:

Reborn: im not mean he's my lackey

Me: you always say that…

Me: reborn your turn to ask :DD

Reborn: skull I order you to get my coffee

Skull: in your dreams!

Reborn: what did you say?

Skull: nothing… im going to the coffee shop bye!

Me: ….meanie .

Tsuna: can I join?

Me: sure!

Tsuna: ok hibarin why does hibari follow your orders?

Hibarin: hmmm I dunno

*hibari gets in*

Me: hibari sit!

*hibari sits*

Me: nice good boy *pats hibari's head and gives hibari treat*

*ryohei barges in*

Ryohei: kyokugen!

Me: I have a question for you ryo

Ryo: hmm?

Me: I dare you to not say extreme for a day if you fail I'll tell hibari that you used his tonfas to unclog your toilet(which is true) :D

Ryohei: I'll do it to the extreme!

Me:wow you already failed D:

Ryohei:nani?

Me: RYOHEI USED HIBARI'S TONFAS TO UNCLOG THE TOILET!

Ryohei: *runs*

Hibari: ill bite you to death!

*hibari and ryo are chasing around*

Me: well I wanted to ask squalo sumthing

Me: squalo do you read your fanfics about you and xanxus?

Squalo: VOI! No

Me: aaaaw

*xanxus barges in*

Xanxus: you piece of trash !

Me: me?

Xanxus: yes you

Me: meanie

*hibari stops chasing ryohei and chases xanxus instead*

Xanxus: wtf another piece of trash!

Hibari: I'll bite you to death

Me: wow such a random day lets just end this! Reborn!

*reborn sleeping*

me: aw come on squalo you help me instead

me and squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! See you again!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own reborn D:

Reborn: no reviews?

Me: yes TT_TT

Reborn: poor you

Me: im not gonna make another chapter unles I get a review..i don't care no matter how many!

Reborn: so what are you gonna do today?

Me: ask all the arcobalenos random questions :DDD I just called them

Colonello: yo kura!

Me: to all the arcobalenos "what will you do if you had one wish?"

Reborn: get more reviews

Me: you do care!

Reborn: nah im just bored

Me:…. Ebil

Skull: world domination! And a pony 3

Me: wth those were two I said only one .

Skull: then I'll pick the pony

Colonello: I want a cookie

Me: *gives colonello a cookie* :3

Colonello: uh thanks *om nom nom nom*

Viper: money

Me: we know that =.=

Fon: world peace

Me: boring… just kidding xD

Yuni: pie

Me: o.o

Lal: call a random person shemale

Me: nice one xDDD

Reborn: its getting late lets end this

Me: yeeah…

Reborn and me: ciao ciao!

_I did this 3 in the morning xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: im so happy I got a new review :DDD

Reborn: over re-acting…..

Me: you don't know the feeling .

Me: this review doesn't has any truths or dares but its okay…

Reborn: what is it then?

Me: a request its awesome! :D

Me: hibari come!

*hibari comes in*

Me: good boy

Me: go get ryohei

Hibari: *nods*

*hibari leaves*

Me: so reborn did you know that hibari's tonfa is a good toilet clug xD

Reborn: I tryd that its better than dame-tsuna's arm

Me: so harsh…xD

Ryohei: kyokugen!

Me: yo ryo

Ryohei: YO TO THE EXTREME!

Me:*gives hibari a treat*

Hibari: *om nom nom**wags tail*

Me: tail? O_o

Ryohei: world domination to the extreme!

Me: I wanna join hibari will join too

Hibari: *glares at hibarin*

Me: *glares back* .

Hibari: *looks away*

Me:ryo repeat what I say

Ryo: ok

Me: extreme

Ryo: extreme

Me: I like pie

Ryo: I like pie

Me: i..

Ryo:i..

Me: use hibari''s towel to be my underwear

Ryohei: use hibari's towel to be my underwear

Ryohei: wait what?

Me:xD

*hibari glares at ryohei then chases him*

Me: I have a dare for tsuna

Tsuna: ?

Me: I dare you to watch hibari and ryo chase each other

Tsuna: ok…

Me: get the popcorn

Tsuna: *stand up and gets popcorn*

Me: im bored I need more reviews D:

Tsuna: here's the popcorn

Me: thanks

Hibari: come back here herbivore!

Ryo: !

Tsuna: how did this happen?

Me: well I told ryo to repeat everything I say well it's a long story

Me: hey tsuna can you get all the peeps and invite them over I'll be having a party at my house

Tsuna: when?

Me: day after tomorrow

Tsuna: ok

Me: hibari that's enough we're ending the show

Hibari: ok

Ryo: that was close! :D

Hibari: we're not done yet herbivore *glare*

Me: reborn

*reborn snoring*

Me:….. again are we really that boring =.=

Me: tsuna let's end this

Tsuna: ok

Me and tsuna: see you again!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: im so happy I got reviews :DD

Reborn: good for you

Me: I know xDDDD

Me: ok lets start with _ShougiKnight_ "Ken needs to take a flea bath."

Me: hibari get ken!

Hibari : *nods*

*hibari comes back with ken tied up with rope*

Me: good now make him take a flea back

Hibari: ok *gets a bucket of water and soap and of course flea powder*

*hibari pours bucket at ken*

Ken: stop that!

Hibari: in your dreams

*scrubs ken with soap*

Ken: aaaah soap im burning!

*dries ken and puts flea powder on him*

Me: good hibari *pats head*

Ken: OMG im clean this sucks!

Me: next "Fran needs to grin" this one's good never saw fran grin

Me: *dials number on phone* yo fran can you come here. What? Go left and right and you'll see a café there and there's a tall building that's the building im on. Okay bye

Me: while waiting for him let's read another one

Reborn: ken looks shiny

Me: yes he is

Me: next one "Gokudera needs to kiss Yamamoto" omg I love this one *yaoi fangirl mode* :DDD

Me: hibari go get them

Hibari: but they're just there sitting

Me: oh… they're already doing it xDDD

*gokudera making out with yamamoto*

Me: O_o creepy…..

Fran: yo I got lost so what did I miss?

Me: not much you don't wanna know o_o *mentally scarred*

Fran: what is it you want me to do?

Me: just grin

Fran: what?

Me: grin

Fran: why should I do that?

Me: because it's a dare

Fran: ok

Fran: *grins*

Me: kawaaii! XDD

Hibari: *jealous*

Me: aaw hibari don't be like that…you"ll always be my favorite :D

Squalo: VOII! Where am i?

Me: earth and good timing the next dare is for you

Squalo: what is it?

Me: it says that haru need s to do your hair

Squalo: WHAT THE ****?

Me: hibari go get haru

*squalo tries to run away but reborn grabs him*

Reborn: no escaping

*hibari comes back with haru*

Me: yo haru can you do squalo's hair

Haru: wow long hair I'll do it *evil grin*

*hibari ties squalo to a chair*

Me: yay! xD

*haru does squalo's hair *

Me: while waiting we should proceed

Me: next is from _Mistress of Matchmaking _she has a lot thank you!

Reborn: it's my turn to read

Me:uh sure

Reborn: ok first is for dame-tsuna truth or dare?

Tsuna: um dare?

Reborn: bad choice

Tsuna: why?

Reborn: she dares you to anger hibari and mukuro

Tsuna: what?

Reborn: do it already *kicks tsuna*

Tsuna: uh how do I do it?

Me: oh just tell him you used his tonfas to unclog the toilet

Tsuna: why?

Me: don't worry he wont bite (totally lying)

Reborn: do it or I'll tell him myself

Tsuna: fine… uh hibari I used your tonfas to unclug the toilet

Hibari: *chases tsuna* im gonna bite you to death

Tsuna: you said he wouldn't bite!

Me: I did sorry then

Me: hibari no biting I'll just wash your tonfas

Hibari: I'll let you slip for now herbivore *glares at tsuna*

Tsuna: hiii!

Me: now for mukuro call him a pineapplehead

Tsuna: ok…

Tsuna: mukuro-san you're a pineapple head!

Mukuro: my my tsunayoshi-kun do you want to die early?

*they chase each other around the room*

Reborn: next is me?

Reborn: I'll pick truth

Me: give me that I'll read *grabs paper*

Me: "Did you do 'it' with Luce or Aria?"

Reborn: no

Me: oh really?

Reborn: if I did 'it' with luce then yuni would call me grandpa but she calls me uncle

Me: makes sense

Reborn: next I'll read *grabs paper*

Reborn: next is for gokudera "Eat Bianchi's cooking, staring at her the whole time, and without fainting"

Me: wow

Me: hibari go get bianchi and her poison cooking

*hibari leaves*

Me: while waiting let's head to the next

Reborn: next is for yamamoto

Yamamoto: yo

Reborn: "Go get a girlfriend, and make out with her"

Yamamoto: tough one … im sorry gokudera!

*yamamoto leaves the room and signs up in a dating website*

*hibari get's back with bianchi*

Me: good boy *gives hibari a treat*

Bianchi: I heard that hayato wants to eat my cooking

Me: gokudera come here!

*gokudera comes with shades on*

Me: cheater….

Gokudera: *stares at bianchi even though he sees nothing* give me the food

Bianchi: here

*gokudera accidentaly grabs a butter knife instead of the food*

Gokudera: this is kinda hard…(cannot see the butter knife xD)

*gokudera omnomnoms the butter knife*

Me: wow

Gokudera: this isn't so bad after all!...

*gokudera runs to the toilet room*

Me:poor gokudera D: that's what he gets for cheating

Reborn: ok next is for chrome. Truth or dare?

Chrome: dare

Reborn: "Make Mukuro jealous by kissing every boy in the room" does that include me?

Me: except for my hibari *hides hibari*

Chrome: *starts with tsuna then the others*

Me: while chrome kisses every single boy in this room lets continue

Me: my turn to read! *grabs paper*

Me: next is for mukuro truth or dare?

Mukuro: truth *jealous of chrome because she's kissing every boy in the room*

Me: don't worry mukuro your my second favorite character :D

Mukuro: kufufufu thanks

Me: "Do you LOVE Chrome to death?"

Mukuro: kufufufufu of course she's my chrome of course

Reborn: ok next my turn to read

Reborn: this one is for lal

Me: hibari get lal

*hibari gets lal*

Lal: this better be good

Reborn: truth or dare?

Lal: truth

Reborn: "Do you LOVE Colonello?"

Lal: uh… I love him as a student of course students are important to their teachers

Me: boring .

Lal: its true

Me: my turn to read *grabs paper*

Me: colonello truth or dare

Colonello: dare kura!

Me: ok good choice "Ask Lal out on a date"

Colonello: piece of cake kura!

Colonello: lal will you go out with me?

Lal: no im busy

Me: aaaw

Reborn: ok next one kyoko "Kiss Tsuna until he passes out"

Me: aaw but I like hibari to be paired with tsuna

*hibari glares*

Me: I mean I like hibari to be paired with a tree

Hibari: tree?

Kyoko: but tsuna already passed out

Mukuro: kufufufu that's what you get for calling me a pineapple head

Me: he already passed out…

Reborn: dame-tsuna so lame

Me: meanie…

Reborn: last one is a question for hibarin "why does hibari act like a loyal dog(can we get a flashback or something?)"

Me: if someone asks for a flashback then I shall give one

_Flashback_

_Hibari was 4 years old and had a pet dog the almost got hit by a car and hibarin rescued it._

_End of flashback_

Me: I love dogs! (roy mustang line) I cant resist one being hit by a car mean cars

Reborn: well what happened to the dog?

Hibari: it fell down a ditch

Me: poor dog…

Hibari: yeah…

*hibari and hibarin cries over dead dog*

Reborn: *sigh* im ending this

Reborn: ciao ciao~

Me: see you again *sniff* poor dog!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: yosh! We have a review

Reborn: nice

Me: this is my favorite one yet *laughs like evil rapist O.o*

Reborn: wow…what is it? *grabs paper* oh..

Me: its awesome ne?

Reborn: yep

Me: hibari come

*hibari walks on room*

Me: go get dame tsuna

Hibari: ok

*hibari leaves*

Me: well there was only one dare but that's okay

Reborn: let's tell stories

Me: sounds nice!

Reborn: you first

Me: once there was an ugly barnacle it was so ugly that everyone died THE END!

Reborn: wow

Me: I have talent don't i?

Reborn: uh yeah….

Reborn: my turn

Reborn: once upon a time there was a girl named hibarin she was so evil that everyone sticked salt in their eyes the end

Me: wait that's not a-

Hibari: im back

Me: good boy!

Tsuna: so what's my dare?

Me: oh its really ni-

Squalo: VOI!

Me: squalo?

Squalo: where the hell is the hotdog stand?

Me: go straight ahead then turn left then right then its there

Squalo: thanks!

*squalo leaves*

Me: so I was sayin-

Lambo: hibarin I want some takoyaki!

Me: *sighs* hibari go get some takoyaki

*hibari gets some takoyaki*

Me: here take it *gives to lambo*

Lambo: yay!

Me: now lets conti-

Xanxus: oi trash yo owe me 10 bucks!

Me: what since when?

Xanxus: you borrowed lunch money from me!

Me: *sighs again* fine! *gives xanxus money*

Reborn: yo borrowed money?

Me: yes I was starving

Me: now lets pro-

Reborn: wait I need to go to the toilet don't start with out me

Me: fine just hurry up!

*30 minutes later*

Reborn: done

Me: that was supposed to be quick?

Reborn: yes

Me: then lets *looks around* be-

Hibari: wait who's the dare for?

Me: you and tsuna

Hibari: what will I do?

Me: just-

Reborn: oops its late already we need to go!

Me: wait wha-

Reborn ciao ciao!

Me: wai-

*curtains close*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: yo people welcome back to the truth or dare show

Reborn: well *grabs paper* we have some dares for today the and the only dare from yesterday shall be for now

Me: finaly! *laughs like evil rapist again*

Reborn: scary…

Me: hahahaha of course! Im me

Reborn: I read for today

Me: ok

Reborn: first is from _mogu95 _this dare should be for yesterday but there where some technical difficulties

Me: hibari!

Hibari: again?

Reborn: "since you like hibari paired with tsuna... I dare hibari to kiss tsuna!"

Me: of course I do

Hibari :*glare*

Me: I mean I like hibari paired with a tree

Me: just do the dare

Hibari: fine

*kisses tsuna*

Me: kyaaa! *nosebleed*

*hibari and tsuna not stopping yet*

Me: uh you can stop now

*not done*

Me: go get a room ill die out of blood loss

*they stop*

Hibari: *gives hibarin a box of tissue* uh sorry..

Me: that was awesome! *High fives with _mogu95* _thanks for that dare ok next

Reborn: this one is from_ bukalay _"I dare Tsuna and Kyoko to make out"

Tsuna: hiiie! But I just did that with hibari-san *blushing*

Me: just do it! A dare is a dare

Me: hibari go get kyoko

*hibari jealous of kyoko*

Me: aw don't be like that you get to keep tsuna anyway!

*hibari goes back with kyoko *

Tsuna: kyoko-chan!

Me: wait I wanna sto-

Reborn: no you don't *ties hibarin up* she cant control her yaoi fetish

Me: hmmmp..!

Reborn: shut up, dame tsuna do the dare before she escapes!

*tsuna kisses kyoko*

Hibari: *extremely jealous*

Me: *aaaw face*

Reborn: next dare! "I dare Yamamoto and Haru to make out"

Reborn: *unties hibarin*

Me: ebil! Uhg hibari go get yamamoto and haru

*hibari leaves*

Me: uhg next dare while waiting

Me: "I dare Kyoko and Ryohei to make out"

Me: incest wow long time since ive read incest yaoi fics

Reborn: you do?

Me: yeah

Ryohei: why am I kissing her?

Me: because it's a dare if you don't do it ill tell hibari that you stole his cookie

Ryohei: UGH! This is so wrong to the exteme!

*ryohei makes out with his 'sister'*

Kyoko: nii-san why did you do that?

Ryo: I'd rather kiss you than get bitten to death by hibari!

*hibari back*

Me: yo yama just make out with haru and your done!

Yamamoto: ok?

*yamamto kisses haru*

Me: ugh whats with all the kisses for today?

Reborn:I dunno

Me: last but not the least" I dare Tsuna, Dino, and Kyoko to beat the hell out of Yamaomoto and Ryohei"

Me: wow

Reborn: nice

Tsuna: but I don't wanna hurt them their my guardians!

Dino: I don't wanna hurt random people

Me: just do it or ill beat the hell out of you guys

Tsuna:sheesh fine !

*they beat up each other*

Yamamoto: what game is this?

Ryohei: extreme game!

Me: wow xD

Reborn: let's end this!

Me: fine wait I have a message to the fans

Reborn: just hurry up

Me: please review D:

Reborn: ciao ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: yeah welcome back peeps!

Reborn: you sure keep your promise about updating each day

Me: yep me im awesome :DDDD

Reborn: but im awesomer

me: hibari come here

*hibari comes*

Me: good boy! *Gives hibari a treat and huggles him*

Reborn: frist we have a question for dame tsuna its from _mogu95_

Me: *gives mogu95 a cookie for reviewing* "why tsuna can't even top with a girl?"

Tsuna: eh.. that's because..i..uh

Reborn: spit it out

Me: yea

Tsuna: I…uh..like pie

Me: wtf?

Reborn: was that even an answer?

Me: that's why I like tsuna *gives tsuna a cookie*

Reborn: where does the cookies come from?

Me: I dunno I just grab one from the air and boom I have a cookie

Reborn: wow I wanna try *grabs cookie from air* wow

Me: this is awesome *grabs cookies from air*

Tsuna: nice! *grabs cookie from air*

*everyone grabs cookies from air*

Me: review so you can huggle hibari and get cookies from air!

Reborn: yeah what she said

Me: look at the time well we better go!

Me and reborn: see you again!

_After everyone left me and hibari who where left and was still grabbing cookies from air! Its still awesome! _

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Me and reborn: ciaossu

Me: *pokes hibari* your so soft :DDDD

Hibari:…..

Me: *still poking hibari* okay a request from _mogu95 _don't worry I wont be tired of getting dares from you, I love your dares xDDDD "can I hug Fran?"

Me: yes you can you can even bring him home!

Me: hibari get fran

*hibari gets fran*

Reborn: I want a cookie *grabs from air and omnomnoms it*

Me: I want mine with cheese *grabs cheesey cookie from air*

Reborn: wow they even have flavors?

Me: yes *omnomnoms it*

*hibari back with fran*

Me: fran can you hug _mogu95_ here?

Fran: no prob *hugs mogu95*

Me: I want a hug too D: from hibari xD

*hibari hugs hibarin*

Me: so soft xD

Reborn: ok next one is from _trin.28 _"I dare Fran to use one of Bel's knives to try and cut up Mukuro like the pineapple he is!"

Me: go fran! Poor mukuro….

*fran gets knives from his back*

Me: wow those things where still on your backs?

Fran: yeah I never removed them just in case

*fran goes to the prison where mukuro is*

Me: I forgot that he was in prison…

Hibari: I want a treat…

Me: *gives hibari a treat* there you go :3

*hibari omnomnoms the treat*

Me: *grabs cookie from air* damn it has no cheese!

Reborn: I need to go to the toilet don't end the show without me

Me: fine just hurry!

*24 hours later*

Reborn: im back

Me: where the hell did you go?

Reborn: toilet

Me: where?

Reborn: Italy

Me:…..

Reborn: I didnt say that I was going to use the toilet here

Me: ok…. Lets end the show

Me and reborn: ciao ciao!

Me: review to hug hibari!

Hibari:*glares at hibarin* why me?

Me: because your soft :3


	11. Chapter 11

Me: ok welcome back!

Reborn: ciaossu

Me: now lets start with _frammockla _it's a dare for me yay! "I dare...you to make Gokudera your slave for the entire chapter and not Hibari"

Me: you heard that gokudera be my slave

Gokudera: no way in hell!

Me: I'll make hibari bite you to death

Gokudera: fine..

Me: next is for tsuna

Gokudera: juudaime!

Me: "Tsuna and Haru and Kyoko to kiss Tsuna, and determine who should get Tsuna's heart."

Me: tough one…

Gokudera: your right…

Me: gokudera go get tsuna

*gokudera leaves the room*

Reborn: lets proceed "Yamamoto to Kiss Kurokawa and Aria"

Reborn: wow….

Me: yamamoto go!

*yamamoto kisses both of them*

Yamamoto: that wasn't so bad :DD

Me: a cookie for yama!

Yamamoto: yay!

*gokudera back*

Gokudera: juudaime you have a dare

Tsuna: what will I do this time?

Me: kiss kyoko and haru and determine who should get your heart

Tsuna: but I don't wanna!

Me: do it or I'll kill you with a lighter

Gokudera: don't you da-

*hibari glares*

Gokudera:…..

Tsuna: fine

*tsuna kisses both of them and faint*

Me:….. he fainted

Gokudera: juudaime! *fans juudaime*

Me: next dare omfg yaoi 3 "Yamamoto to do a strip dance in front of Squalo, Hibari, Gokudera, Tsuna, Dino and yourself..."

Me: yamamoto please do it for me and the guys *puppy eyed face*

Yamamoto: sure! *strips and dances*

Me: *nosebleed* ahem…*wipes blood*

Me: *whispers something to gokudera*

Gokudera: I cant do that!

Me: you have no choice or else….*hibari glares*

*gokudera kisses yamamoto while dancing*

Yamamoto: nice one *laughs*

Gokudera: don't play with me!...i was forced *blushes*

Me:*evil rapist laugh*

Me: next "Ryohei to Kiss Tsuna in the lips"

Me: but he fainted…

Ryohei: I have to do that to do extreme?

Me: yes a dare is a dare

*ryohei kisses tsuna which cause tsuna to wake up*

Tsuna: what happened?

Me: nothing…*evil kira laugh*

Reborn: ok next dare "Dino to tie up Hibari to a chair and kiss him senseless"

Me: yay! *runs around grabbing cookies in the air and throws them at gokudera*

Gokudera: why you- *hibari glares*

Reborn: hibarin+yaoi+evil laugh=hyper dying will mode version hibarin

Me: gokudera get dino!

*gokudera gets dino*

Dino: yo people whats my dare?

Me: oh just tie hibari up to a chair and kiss him senseless he's in that room right now

*dino goes to the room*

5 minutes later

*screams heard from the room*

Me: yay yaoi! *rolls on the floor *

Reborn: while hibarin looses control of herself I shall continue "Ryohei and Gokudera to kiss their respective sisters in the lips..."

Ryohei: kissing again?

Gokudera: but I'll just pass out!

*ryohei kisses kyoko again*

Ryohei: done! Can I get a cookie?

Reborn: yes *gives yrohei cookies*

Me: *stands up* now that 5 minutes has passed I am not in hyper dying will mode

Me: next dare "I want Chrome-chan to discard Ryohei's, Dino's, Hibari's, Ken's, Yamamoto's, Gokudera's, Xanxus's and Gamma's clothing (only leave them in their boxer shorts) while Reborn hangs them through their wrists and Kyoko, Kurokawa, Bianchi, Haru and Chrome to inflict pain to their torso"

Me: wow…

Reborn: lets start!

*chrome removes the guys clothing and reborn ties them up onto the wall*

Dino:wait why?

*they start…*

Me: *screams on background* thanks for the doujinshi _frammockla_!

Me: gokudera yo read

Gokudera: okay this is from user _mogu95 _ "I dare to gokudera to say ''I hate you Tsuna'' without fainting"

Gokudera: wait what?

Me: do that or else…

Gokudera: impossible!

Gokudera: juudaime I hate you…

Tsuna: eh?

Me: don't tsuna I love you :3 *hibari jealous* I love you too hibari :D

Tsuna: uh thanks

Me: next "I dare Belphegor to cut his bangs"

Me: but belis in Italy

Gokudera: oh…

Tsuna: so sad

*reborn busy torturing*

Me: he's having fun

Tsuna: yeah…

Me: next is from _bukalay _first is for me yay! "I dare you to make out with Tsuna and Yamamoto"

Me: I might die out of blood loss! xD but a dare is a dare :DDD

*makes out with them*

Me: omfg :DDDDD

Yamamoto: ahaha that was nice

Tsuna: what's with me and kissing?

Me: next "I dare you you to tie both Ryo and Takeshi shirtless" yay!

*ties ryo and yama shirtless*

Yamamoto: what game is this?

Me: I dunno

Gokudera: next one "I dare you to you to burn everything YAOI related"

Me: *get's a lighter*

Tsuna: omg she's doing it

Me: *burns* okay done let's proceed :]

Tsuna: scary….

Me: next "I dare you to you to make out with Reborn" aaw but he's having so much fun…

*grabs reborn*

Me: this is a dare

Reborn: I know

*does that with reborn*

Me: done

*reborn goes back to torturing*

Tsuna: I'll read "Bianchi to throw her poison cooking towards the tied up shirtless boys"

Bianchi: yay

*throws poison cooking*

Me: wow

Gokudera: aniki…*passes out*

Me: aaaw my slave passed out!

Tsuna: gokudera *fans him*

Ryohei: that was refreshing to the extreme!

Yamamoto: yeah!

Me: okay next "I dare Tsuna to be Seme to Yamamoto and Ryohei" yay yaoi

*tsuna passes out*

Me: he did that on purpose….

Me: aaw I don't have a slave anymore hibari come!

Hibari: im here *is covered with lipstick*

Me: dino uses lipstick?

Hibari: yes

Me: okay…next "I dare Kyoko to Slap Tsuna, her brother and Gokudera senseless"

Me: but tsuna and gokudera passed out

Kyoko: yeah

Me: do it its still a dare

*kyoko slaps the guys*

Me: ouch…

Hibari: wow

Hibari: I'll read "I dare Hibari to be Uke to Mukuro, Dino, and Gokudera"…..

*hibari passes out*

Me: ….. that was on purpose!

Me: why hibari why?

Reborn: im tired of torturing so I'll read the last one "I dare everyone to watch hibarin burn her yaoi related stuffs..."

*everyone stares at hibarin*

Me: *circles around fire dancing* yay!

Everyone except hibari: …scary

Reborn: well that's all

Reborn: ciao-ciao

_Hibarin and bukalay meet up behind the stage_

_Bukalay: here's a copy of all of your files so don't sue me_

_Hibari: :DDD I knew it!_

**Please review so you can huggles hibari**


	12. Chapter 12

Me: welcome back ! we have a lot of dares and truths im so happy *cries tears of joy*

Reborn: *gives hibarin tissue* let's begin!

Me: yes *sniff* first is from _DarkUlquiorra _ "Make gokudera tell Yamamoto to screw him right now in front of all them"

Me: you heard that goku! Do it!

Gokudera: no way *hibari glares* fine!

Gokudera: yamamoto screw me in front of everyone!

Yamamoto: yay

*does that*

Me:…o.o

Reborn: O.e

Tsuna: 0_o

Hibari: ._.

Everyone else: :D!

Me: er… ok next dare…."Get Tsuna to kiss Hibari in front of Dino! XD" omfg 1827 *squeels*

Me: hibari .

Hibari:..fine

*gets dino and ties him onto a chair :3*

Dino: yay!

*tsuna kisses hibari for a long time again*

Me: *nosebleed* :DDDDDDDDDDDD

Dino: *nosebleed and squeels with hibarin*

Me and dino: kyaaaaaaaa!

Reborn: okay… I'll continue then "Get Hibari to hug Dino and kiss him in full view of everyone"

*tsuna and hibari not done*

Me: please stop or I'll die :D *they stop*

Hibari: I don't wanna kiss that herbivore I only want my tsu-

Me: just do it *glare*

*hibari sighs and does it*

Hibari: done

Dino: *passes out due to nosebleed*

Me: lol

Hibari: I know I really am that hot

Me:….. yes! xD

Me: ok next dare! "Ryohei, is it true that your undies have the words EXTREME in pink with a kangaroo?"

Ryohei: YES! I WEAR THEM ON SUNDAYS!

me: wow

me: next one "Reborn, how many cups of expresso do you drink each day?"

reborn: hmm *sounts endlessly* three

me: wow I expected more xD oh yeah a request "Can I hug Fran?*Gives puppylook*" yes you can if you review then you can hug your fave reborn hottie xD

me: *hugs hibari* so soft xDD

fran: *hugs DarkUlquiorra*

reborn: next is from user _bukalay _"I dare, Yamamoto, Gamma, Tsuna, Ryohei to strip dance in front of the girls of the cast"

*they strip and dances in front of the girls in the cast including me xD*

Me: nosebleed im in heaven :P

Other girls: yay?

Reborn: next "I dare Hibarin-chan to suspend Tsuna in the air, at the same time, his hands are tied above his head, he has nothing to wear except for his boxers"

Me: *ties tsuna with hands above his head*

Tsuna: help!

Me: stay… .

Me: okay next "I dare Yamamoto-san to swing his baseball bat on Tsuna's gut"

Yamamoto: yay a game! *hits tsuna on the gut*

Tsuna: ouch!*can be heard in Italy*

Me:wow! Next one "I dare Hibarin-chan to suspend Yamamoto in the air, at the same time, his hands are tied, he has nothing to wear except for his boxers"

*hibarin ties yamamoto*

Yamamoto: this is fun *swings back and forth*

Reborn: next "I dare all of you to throw baseball balls to Yamamoto who is suspended by chains (except for Yamamoto)"

Everyone: *throws balls at yamamoto*

Yamamoto: relaxing! :D

Me: nice!

Reborn: wow next is "I dare Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Gokudera, Dino, Xanxus, Fran, and Ken to be submerged in a pool of boiling hot water."

Me: hibari! You can do it!

*dips them in boiling hot water*

Them : so relaxing! :D

Me: I wanna try! *jumps in hot water* so relaxing!

Reborn: *jumps into pool* yea so awesome

Me: next "I dare Tsuna to be Seme to Yamamoto and Ryohei NO PASSING OUT! (NO ESCAPING)"

Tsuna: but im tied up!

Me: no escaping* locks tsuna in room with yamamoto and ryohei*

*weird noise coming from room*

Me: ahem… lets proceed "I dare Hibari to be Uke to Mukuro, Dino, and Gokudera NO PASSING OUT! (nO eSCAPING!)"

Me: do it in a room

*locks them up in a room too xDDD*

Reborn: okay next

Me: "*grabs a flash drive and shows Hibarin-chan all the embarassing moments of the Characters*  
I dare you Hibarin-chan to use the videos I've shown in case any of them refuses to do the dare."

*gets others from room and shows them vids*

Tsuna: when did I do this? .

Hibari:….

Yamamoto: hahaha I remembered this

Gokudera:…..

Others: O_O

Me: xD

Reborn: I'll continue "I dare Mukuro-san to torture suspended Tsuna and Yamamoto"

Mukuro: kufufufufu… I out of prison O_o

Me: I killed the guards

Reborn: hibarin+killing= pure evil

Me: mukuro just do the dare

*mukuro gets into a room with tsuna and yamamoto and locks door and screams are heard from room*

Me: yay! Ryo "I dare Ryo to use Tsuna and Yamamoto as punching bag (please do hit them below the belt)"

Ryohei: kyokugen! *goes to room*

*more screams*

Me: next is from _frammockla _"i dare tsuna to remove and burn ryo's, gokudera's takeshi's clothes and i dare every girl present to tie the three boys up" but tsuna's tied up…

Tsuna: I cant do that!

Me:on with next "I dare you to strip all of the boys (except lambo and the arcobaleno) of their clothing (they should be wearing their boxer shorts), swing a baseball bat to their gut, slap them and describe their boxer shorts"

Me:im going to loose a lot of blood *prepares box of tissue*

Reborn: first lets start with hibari

Me: yes! :DDDD

*hibarin takes hibari's clothes off*

Me: omfg! *nosebleed* lets see *slams baseball bat into his gut*

Hibari: ouch? *not affected*

Me: his boxer's has tiny hibirds on it and its blue

Hibari: am I done?

Me: yes, now next is gokudera

*hibarin takes gokudera's clothes off*

Me: *more bleeding* ok his underwear has tiny chibi tsuna's on it xD

Gokudera: whats so funny?

Me: next is ryohei

*as usual*

Me: is pink and has the word extreme on it

*hits ryohei and gokudera on the gut*

*many stripping and hitting later*

Me: ok here are the results

Mukuro: pineapples

Dino: ponies and rainbows

Xanxus: pink with hearts ans strawberries on it

Squalo: tiny sharks and is purple

Bel: has crowns on it (I went to Italy just to do this)

Levi: a big xanxus face and is pink xD

Fran: frogs

Byakuran: marshmallows with smiley faces

Irie: computers (lol)

Spanner: lollipops and mini mosca

Ganma: butterflies

Basil: plain white

Me: that's all ican remember xD

Reborn: ok next dare "I dare Gokudera to kiss his aniki WITHOUT FAINTING!"

*gokudera puts shades on*

Gokudera: ready!

*gokudera kisses bianchi*

Gokudera: done

Me: cheater again….next "I dare you to hang the boys by their wrists with chains then blind fold them."

*hangs them and ties them up*

me: hibari stay!

*hibari nods*

Me: ok next "I dare every girl to make out with every boy boxers-wearing boy who are suspended"

Me: am I included? Yay! *runs over to hibari and kisses him like there is no tomorrow* nobody touches hibari but me! *hisses*

*other girls run to kiss random boys (except hibari)*

Reborn: while hibarin is 'busy' I'll continue *hibarin squeeling on background* ok next is "I dare everyone (except the suspended boys) to make the boys as their table for some hot snack"

Me: wow

Reborn: I'll get dame-tsuna *drinks coffee and eats fresh hot noodles on top of tsuna*

Me: hibari don't worry I wont eat on you *hugs hibari* so soft! :3

*random people eat on boy's back while the boys are screaming to death*

Me: ahem next *still hugging hibari* "I dare you to bath the boys in gun powder and bath them in hot sauce"

Reborn: im on it *mixes up ingredients and dips boys into mixture*

*screams can be heard except hibari*

Me: ouch… next "last but not least (for now) I dare Reborn to torture the boys for 24 hours (describe what happened detail to detail)"

Me: I'll just video it and make an extre chappie about it..

Reborn: lets start

Me: wait please video it

Reborn: okay next is from _Amiistar _"I dare Gokudera to be blindfolded and kiss 3 different people (boys or girls) and have to guess who they are and if he can't guess correctly, he has to eat Bianchi's poison cooking pizza."

*ties blindfold on gokudera*

Gokudera: I cant see! *hibarin puts earplugs on goku*

Me: no cheating first is yamamoto

*yamamoto kisses goku*

Gokudera: wait its baseball nut

Me: correct second one is a rock

*hibarin sticks rock onto goku's lips*

Goku: wait its edwar cu- no a rock!

Me: correct almost got it wrong next is my cat

*does same to cat*

Gokudera: this juudai- no a cat!

Me: correct u passed the test!

Reborn: next "I dare Yamamoto to dresslike a princess and sit on Hibari's lap for the whole chapter (show? thing? lol)."

Me: but he's chained so cant do that xD

Me: next one we'll do the canceled dares on the extra chappie "I dare Dino dress up like Squalo and successfully convince Xanxus that he is Squalo. If he fails, just throw him in a closet (unless Xanxus kills him). "

*dino dresses up like squalo*

Dino: VOOII!

*pushes dino near xanxus*

Xanxus: your not obviously squalo because squalo is just here beside me

Squalo: VOI! Son of a- *beats the crap out of dino*

Me: ok…I did that on purpose *evil laugh* :DDD next set is from user NagiChrome yay a fellow yaoi lover *highfives with her* ok first "I Dare Mukuro to kiss Chrome in the lip and make out" but he's in prison…we shall put this dare in the extra chappie

Me: next "I Dare Gokudera to ask Yamamoto on a date to the park when a lot of people are watching..XD" awesome!

*removes goku's blindfold and earplugs*

Me: goku go on a date with yamamoto on the park while people are watching and I'll ask ryohei to video it *evil rapist laugh*

*they leave aand go to park*(video can be seen on special :DD)

Me: next dare "I Dare Tsu-kun to kiss Chrome,Yuni,Haru and Adult Ipin!" he's chained up so this will be on extra chappie :D

Reborn: I'll read next "I Dare "you" Hibarin to kiss Kyoya~!(Hope you like this dare~..XDXD)"

Me: of course I do *evil laugh*

*kills…I mean kises hibari again *

Me: aaah xD

Reborn: next is for dame tsuna don't worry this aren't dares they're just dares "Who do you like~?"

Tsuna: well I like hiba-

Hibari: shut it herbivore

Tsuna:okay.

Me: you ruined the moment D: *fangirls booed hibari*

*hibari glares at them*

Me: next "Did you ever F*** one of your friends or guardians..?"

Tsuna: I did

Me: *gasp* who?

Tsuna: hi-

Hibari:* hits tsuna's gut with baseball bat*

Me: u ruined it again

Hibari: it wasn't me…

Me: next "Do you think reborn is scary?"

Tsuna: um yes

Me: why?

Tsuna: because he always tortures me and kicks me

Me: aaaw poor tsuna

Me: next truths are for my dear hibari "Do you like Hibarin?"

*hibarin glares at hibari*

Hibari: of course

Reborn: next "Why do you act like a Herbivore when you're with Hibarin?"

*hibarin glares at hibari*

Hibari: cause she's awesome

Me: yay!

Reborn: next "Do you really know what Herbivore even means?"

Hibari: tsunayoshi sawada

Me: lol xD that's my hibari

Me: next is for chrome "Who do you like most in this room?"

Chrome: *stares around room and sees a rock* that rock

Me: wow xD

Reborn: next "Did you ever have a crush on Tsu-kun?"

Chrome: no he's just my boss

Tsuna: even if you liked me I still have hiba-

*hibari whacks tsuna with baseball bat*

Reborn: next "What are your names?"

Chrome: chrome dokuro, nagi, pineapplehead II

Me: next "What is your life story?"

Chrome: I was born then I was found by mukuro-sama

Me: ooooh interesting

Reborn: next set is for mukuro "Have you ever F*** Hibari?"

Mukuro (on phone): no but I know that sawa-

*hibari clicks pause on phone*

Hibari: I slipped

Me: …

Me:next "Do you think Tsu-kun is cute~?"

Mukuro: of course because he has fluffy hair :D

Reborn: next "Why do you have a pineapple styled hair?**"**

Mukuro: eh that's because-

*phone looses signal*

Me:…..wow

*signal comes back*

Mukuro: so next question

Me: can you repeat what you said?

Mukuro: I only say my words once hibarin-chann

Me: fine last but not the least "Tell me one of your lives from the six you had..XDXD"

Mukuro: well- *looses signal*

Me: wtf?

Reborn: damn phone

Me: its cheap

Me: its time to say goodbye

Reborn and me: ciao ciao~

**Extra chappie will be made when I have time xDDD review to hug fave chars :DDDD**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: yo

Reborn: ciaossu

Me: lets begin :D let's start with _bukalay _ oh right I didn't describe tsuna's boxers it has chibi hibaris on it kawaii and yes im Filipino *highfives with bukalay* ayos! xD ok first dare "I dare Reborn, Nana, Bianchi, and Kyoko to rip off the clothes of Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gamma, Byakuran, Spanner, Xanxus, Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari (no you can't save him) they are in their boxer shorts to be safe then pour 9 full bottles of cooking oil, one bottle for each person, then tie each cooking oil bathed boy to one single pole and place them above a roaring fire (alam mo naman kung paano mag lechon diba?) While Irie rotates the pole"

Me: poor hiba-kun xD

*does that (to lazy to type xD)*

Irie: yay! :DDD im roasting

Me: yeah *highfives with irie*

Reborn: ok next "I dare you to do shopping for ropes because I'm sure you are out of ropes"

Me: but im busy right now I'll do it later ;D

Me: next "I dare Reborn to shoot Colonello with a dying will bullet" wait colonello please buy the ropes for me

Colonello: sure kura!

*reborn shoots him*

Colonello: REBORN!*rips clothes off* KURA MUST SHOP ROPES WITH MY DYING WILL!* goes to mall*

Me: yay! Next "I dare Reborn to continue torturing"

Reborn: ok give the cam and some knives :DDD (vid will be on special)

Me: next "I dare you to gather hot sauce (it will be used later)" ok….

*gathers hot sauce*

Me: I loves hot sauce xD

Reborn: *slaps xanxus on booty*

Xanxus:watch it trash!

Me: okay….lets proceed "I dare you to dip all the cooking oil-bathed boys to dip them in the hot sauce"

Me: *asks the stage crew to help me dip them (I cant do it by myself you know :D)*

*all boys (except hibari) scream*

Reborn: shut the hell up! *hits tsuna with whip*

Tsuna: reborn! *gets whacked by whip* ouch!

Me: next step "I dare you to lick all the boys hot sauce"

Me: since I like hot sauce I will do it…I might die out of nosebleed xD

Me: *licks them* hot! . (not because of the hotsauce is hot its because hibari is hot xP)

Hibari: eh…..

Me: ok next "I dare you to lick clean all the hot sauce-dipped boys"

Me: omfg *licks them all clean and passes out due to nosebleed*

Hibari: *fans hibarin and pours bucket of cold water on her*

Me: oh! Thanks hibari!

Me: ok bukalay asked me to have ryohei fight many pacman and there shall be one and yes you can make out kyoko and haru and crush yamamoto with a bear hug :3

Ryohei: kyokugen!

Pacman: now you know!

Me: on the yellow corner weighing 130 pounds….RYOHEI SASAGAWA!

Ryohei: *screams furiously and goes t ring*

Me: on the blue corner weighing one hundred something pounds…MANNY PACQUIAO!

Pacman: yeah!

Me: LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE! *rings*

Ryohei: MAXIMUM INGRAM! *pacman flies to sky* (this attack destroyed a blimp!)

Me: WINNER SASAGAWA RYOHEI!

Ryohei: hell yeah!

Me: erm next is from user _NagiChrome _"I dare tsuna to call Gokudera "silly" and "not worthy of becoming my right hand man"

Tsuna: but..

Me: no buts

Tsuna: fine…gokudera-kun your silly and not worthy of becoming of being my right hand man

Gokudera: don't worry juudaime I'll work harder!

Me: aaw such a strong bond…ok next "I dare Reborn to kiss Luce or Aria (pick one)"

Reborn: *kisses aria on cheek* you didn't say it should be on the lips

Me: he got a point there….

Reborn: ok next "I dare Kyoko to become more like a tomboy..."

Me: sure hibari get kyoko

*hibari gets kyoko*

Kyoko: yo wassup peeps?

Tsuna: what happened to kyoko-chann?

Me: shut up ur paired with hibari

Me: ok next "I dare Yamamoto and Gokudera to go to the cinema, and exchange the Cinema Video with a video of them kissing and having a date..XD"

Me: sure *evil laugh*yaoi 3

*gokudera goes to cinema with yamamoto*

At the cinema…

Yamamoto: this going to be great

Gokudera: shut up its starting

*they watch in shock*

Back at the show

Me: so you drink coffee with cream?

Reborn: yeah

Me: ok next.." I dare Tsuna to kiss kyoko till he faints... (though i have a feeling he will faint right away...^^''XD)"

Me: yes I agree xDDDDDD

Tsuna: eeh? Again?

Me: yes!

Kyoko: come on it wont be bad

*tsuna kisses kyoko and passes out*

Me: lol knew it

Kyoko: so lame yo hibarin next dare

Me: comin up! "I dare Tsuna to be the Uke and Chrome to be the seme.. and.. do it in front of hibarin!XD"

Me: tsuna passed out….ok next :D "I dare Hibarin and Hibari to be locked in a room for 2 hours...(wonder if anybody hears screams or moans..-o-'')"

Me: *cough* *cough* lets start now! *grabs hibari and goes to a room*

Reborn: ok lets proceed *loud scream on background* eh…ignore the weird noises coming from 'that' room since my partner is 'busy' colonello will be the replacement

Colonello: ok lets proceed kura!

Reborn: well the next questions are for hibarin so lets wait for 1 hour and 57 minutes

*loud squeeling from room*

*things that could be heard from room

Hibarin: hibari but its to big!

Hibari: no it's not

Hibarin: I said no

Hibari: just lick it

Hibarin: fiiine…*

Reborn:…..wtf

Colonello: wow….

*reborn and colonello continue to eavesdrop*

*hibarin: hibari aaah~ more!

Hibari: be patient my fingers aren't that fast you know*

Reborn and colonello: *mentaly scarred*

*more eaves dropping*

*hibarin: not there! It hurts there

Hibari: ok turn a little bit

Hibarin: yes that spot feels good~ more~ *moans loud*

Hibari: pipe down…*

Reborn: 30 minutes to go!

Colonello: I don't wanna listen anymore lets just play monopoly

Reborn: ok

Inside the room

Me: damn lollipop its too freaking big

Hibari: I said just lick it its strawberry :3

me: ah~ there! *hibari scratching hibarin's back*

hibari: there happy?

Me: there ah~….much better now my back doesn't feel stiff anymore! Thanks hibari

Hibari: no prob

Me: 5 mins to go what do you wanna do now? (did you guys have other taught huh? xD)

Hibari: lets eat some pocky

Me: yay! Lets play the pocky game! (pocky game-When two people eat at each end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (Aka pocky) until their lips meet. Who ever pulls away last is the winner of the game)

*hibarin and hibari bite end of pocky and starts playing*

Me: I win!

Hibari: no fair I wasn't ready

Me: oops time to come out

*both goes out of room*

Me: it was fun!

Reborn: hey you didn't pay the tax

Colonello: sorry kura!

Reborn: oh welcome back so how was the room?

Me: fun!

*reborn and colonello exchange glances*

Me: ok next some questions for me "Your fav in this room is _?"

Me: my hibari of course *hugs hibari*

Me: next "Right now who do you wish to kill?"

Me: hmm just people who eavesdrop other peoples conversation *cracks knuckles*

Colonello: lets continue kura! "Do you have anyone you wish to f*** right now?"

Me: hmmm no im completely 'satisfied'

*reborn and colonello exchange glances once again*

Me: thanks for the dares and questions NagiChrome-chann!

Reborn: okay next is user _Chromex3 _"I dare Mukuro not to kill Fran when he calls him 'Pineapple head'"

Fran: *calls mukuro on phone* you're a pineapple head!

Mukuro: thanks!

Me: ok next "I dare Bel not to shoot Fran with knives when Fran calls him 'Baka-senpai'"

Fran: *dials bel's number on phone* bakka-senpai!

Bel: ushishishi thanks

Me:….weird next "I dare Mukuro to watch Chrome kiss Yamamoto and Hibari and make out with them quietly and obediently without killing those two guys"

Me: *gets laptop and opens webcam * mukuro you looked hotter

Mukuro: same with dear hibarin now what is it that you want me too see?

Me: this *points to chrome kissing yamamoto and hibari*

*laptop breaks*

Me: wow

Me: ahahaha Chromex3 you love hibari too just like me! *highfives*

Reborn: next is from_ frammockla _ "I dare the Vindice to release Mukuro THIS INSTANCE!"

Vindice: no way

Me:yes way

Vindice: and we should take others from you why?

Me: im going to kill you and make you watch yaoi while tied to a chair

Vindice: permission granted release mukuro rokudo

Mukuro: hibarin-chann thank you for releasing me

Me: no prob next "I dare Mukuro to crush Fran in a bear hug"

Mukuro: hear young one come here

Fran: coming

Mukuro: this is for calling me a pineapple head *crushes fran with bear hug*

Me: xD

Mukuro: :)

Me: ok next one "Yamamoto to hit Byakuran's gut"

Yamamoto: sounds fun! *hits byakuran on gut*

Byakuran yay :D

Me: next "Byakuran to never eat Marhmallows for the whole chapter"

Byakuran: deal *sleeps*

Me: eh…"femdom 'please do make a story containing every detail of these part'  
I dare Kyoko to torture her brother sexually  
I dare Ryohei to submit himself to his sister  
I dare Haru to f**k Yamamoto senseless"

Me: sorry frammockla-san Im not good at making lemons…but I'll try :D

Me: next "I dare Hibari to be UKE to Dino, Tsuna and Yamamoto"

Me: tsuna still hasn't woke up yet xD so we skip this xD

Reborn: next "I dare you to make another story, instead of another chapter, that is Rated M containing the details of the dares which has  
Lemons on it"

Me: I'll try If I have spare time I still have school and updates another story please read it :DD its called "tornado to the rescue" its yaoi 1827 *squeels*

Me: ok next "I dare Haru to Torture"

Me: later haru go to my house and bring the boys with you

Haru: okay

Me: look like we're out of dares so time to say goodbye

Me and reborn and colonello: ciao ciao kura!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: yosh welcome back!

Reborn: ciaossu

Me: ok lets start

Me: first is from user _Chromex3 _ "I dare Bel and Fran to make out in front of everyone, no exceptions."

Me: yaoi xDDDD *nosebleed*

Reborn: *gives hibarin tissue*

Fran: baka senpai lets make out

Bel: ushishishi why should I do that? (back from Italy xD)

Me: cause it's a dare

Fran: im not scared ushishishi

Me: now do it

*bel makes out with fran with everyone watching*

*me and dino squeels (lol)*

*others just watch with no expressions on faces (I guess they got used to yaoi in there xD)*

Bel: ushishishi..

Me: your both awesome! Now for the next "I dare Mukuro and Hibari not to nose bleed if Chrome strips infront of them"

Hibari: piece of cake

Mukuro: kufufu im already used to it

*everyone stares at mukuro*

Me: okay…start!

*chrome strips in front of them*

*other boys get nosebleeds*

Hibari: see I passed…there is only one person that can make me have a nosebleed

Me: who is it?

Hibari: I wont tell

Me: pwease…*puppy dogs eyes*

Hibari fine..*whispers onto hibarins ear*

Me: kyaaa! Yaoi madness 182-

Hibari: shhhh..

Reborn: next one "Xanxus isit true that you sit in a chair not because you are the boss, but there's a hole in your pants and people can see your Squalo-underpants?"

Xanxus: no, I told you I wear pink strawberry underpants

Me: awww….

Xanxus: got a problem trash?

Me: uh no…*'innocent' look*

Xanxus: im watching you…..

Me: ok lets proceed next if from _bukalay _"Xanxus, you planned on annihilating Tsuna and the Gang after the Ring battles?"

Xanxus: no I plan on torturing them and raping them

Me: O_o

Reborn: o.o

Everyone else: ^.^

Me: ok…next "I dare Takeshi to make out with Gokudera and Tsuna and be UKE to Ryohei"

Yamamoto: im used to it to ^_^

Gokudera: shut it baseball nut!

*yamamoto suddenly makes out with gokudera*

Gokudera: O/O

Me: OMFG yaoi! :DDDDDDD

Tsuna: why me?

Me: I dunno just be uke with him

Ryohei: BE UKE TO THE EXTREME!

*ryohei kisses tsuna*

Hibari: *jealous*

Me:….xD poor hibari…

Me: bukalay you didn't get me pm D: so I wasn't able to type all your dares….

Reborn: this chapter is short .

Me: xD

Dino: I like pie

Me: me too ! *highfives with dino*

Reborn: lets end the show

Me and reborn: ciao ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Reborn: hello everyone welcome back!

Me: how come you could do the intro for today .

Reborn: cause I wanted to

Me: ok lets start first is from user _Chromex3 _ "*Ahem*? WTH IS MUKURO DOING WITH CHROME ALL THE TIME?"

Me: I wanna know too xD

Mukuro: that's because we take baths together

Me: O_o

Reborn: :O

Dino: 3

Me: ok….

Dino: I like nachos!

Me: me too! *highfives with dino again*

Reborn: lets proceed "Hibari and Tsuna to make out, Hibari being uke"

Me: yay! *dances*

Tsuna: im used to it…

*hibari and hibarin stares at tsuna*

Tsuna: what?

Me: do it! 3

Dino: *squeels with hibarin*

*hibari kisses tsuna and kisses him again and again*

Me: *gets nosebleeds again and again and passes out*

Everyone:…

Hibari: yaoi fangirls now a days….

Reborn: now the uke part…

Hibari: no way .

Reborn: *pours bucket of water on hibarin*

Me: omg zombies! Oh im awake…

Reborn: hibari wont do his dare

Me: hibari *evil glare*

Hibari: fine…tsunayoshi please? *puppy dog eyes*

Tsuna: eh? *nosebleed*

Me and dino: kyaaaa! 3

Reborn: fangirls (and dino) now a days….

*more hibari being uke to tsuna*

Me: okay while their 'busy' lets continue…next is from _iNikkix3 _"Bel to not say 'Ushishishi' for the whole chapter whilst commenting on EVERY dare"

bel: easy

Me: next "Tsuna to pole dance"

Hibari: *nosebleed*

Tsuna: this is for you hibari! :DDD

*tsuna pole dances*

*tsuna licks the pole O_o*

*then does 'things' to it*

Hibari: …..

Bel: hottie!

*everyone stares at bel*

Me: okay lets proceed while tsuna is pole dancing "Hibari and Reborn to sing Lambo and I-pin's song"

Me: oh its Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta?

Reborn: easy im lambo and hibari is i-pin

Hibari fine…but I dunno the lyrics

Reborn: me too

Me: lol even I dunno the lyrics xD

Bel: damn…

Me: ok next "Fran to insult Bel WITHOUT being stabbed in the end"

Bel: easy

Fran: baka senpai

Bel: I love you

Me: lol

Reborn: ok next dare "Xanxus to not say 'trash' while insulting... someone"

Xanxus: easy

Xanxus: oi piece of shit (rated T :DDD)

Bel: hahaha nice one boss

Me: lol next "Dino to [insert complicated something here] without his subordinates"

Me: dino to pole dance with tsuna without his subordinates

Dino: yay! *strips and pole dances with tsuna*

Dino: yo bro!

Tsuba: yo!

Me: ahem..next is from user _Trin.28 _"I dare Squalo to admit his true love in front of everyone, even though we already know who it is"

Squalo: VOOIII! I love *glares at xanxus*…I love…

Squalo: PIE!

Me: Oh my hibari! Me too! Yay! *highfives with squalo*

Reborn: me too! *the three of them dances*

Me: woooh! *tsuna and dino pole dances*

Reborn, me and dino and squalo: WE LOVE PIE!

Me: speaking of pie lets end the show

Reborn, me and dino and squalo: ciao ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: yosh everyone welcome back!

Reborn: *grabs cookie from air* this is still awesome

Me; ok lets start user _Trin.28 _said "I dare Ryohei to let Lussuria give him a make over using items found in Lambo's big poof ball hair"

Lussuria: I'll do it!

Ryohei: never

Me: hibari *hibari glares at ryo*

Ryo: fine

*after 5 minutes of hair and torture*

Ryo: omg my hair looks fantabulous to THE EXTREME!

Lussuria: of course it was designed by me of course!

Me: lol

Reborn: wow….

Tsuna: I heart pole dancing!

Me: eh?

Hibari: *sparkly eyes* hot..

Me: 1827 *fangirl scream with dino of course*

Dino: omg!

Me: you go girl! :DDD

*hibarin and dino highfives*

Reborn: ah fangirls and dino….

Me: ok next is from user _Chromex3 _"I dare Levy not to follow Xanxus for a week"

Levi: never

*hibari glare*

Levi: still no!

*hibari bites levi*

Levi: fine!

Xanxus: I want pie

Me: me too

Levi: *resisting*

*hibari gets hibarin pie*

Me: thnx hibari *hugs him* ah so soft :DDD

Xanxus: gimme

Me: fine *gives xanxus some pie*

Reborn: ok next "I dare Bel to keep quiet when Fran takes off his froggy hat"

Bel: ushishishi easy

*fran takes off his hat*

Me: nice

Bel: yay!

Me: oh gotta go

Me and reborn plus dino: ciao ciao


	17. SPECIAL CHAPPIE!

Me: yo everyone time for the special chappie!

Reborn: like finaly

Me: now Im gonna show you guys the torture vid 8D

*tv on*

Tsuna: aaaah! *gets whips by reborn*

Hibari: aaaah? *tsuna hides behind hibaris back*

*reborn pokes yamamoto with spork*

Yamamoto: it burns!

Mukuro: *is having a face to face conversation with a pineapple* kufufufu hey hottie!

*reborn smacks mukuro and pineapple*

Mukuro: arcobaleno your so evil…

Reborn: just doing my job

*reborn kicks xanxus*

Xanxus: trash!

Reborn: trash your face *shoves trash on xanxus face*

Ryohei: being tortured to the EXTREME! *is tied with rope and lying on bed of spikes*

Hibari: *is tied with rope and forced to read 1869 and D18 yaoi doujinshis*

Hibari: …*twitch*

Reborn: who wants coffee?

Lambo: me!

*pours hot coffee on lambos head*

Lambo: aaaah!

Dino: yay! *reborn slaps dino on the butt*

*reborn pours water on gokudera (super cold)

Gokudera: aaah! It burns .

*dino runs around and suddenly knocks camera*

…

Me: that was all?

Reborn: dino ruined it

Me: it was getting better….

Me: next undone dare "I Dare Mukuro to kiss Chrome in the lip and make out"

Mukuro: so used to it…

*makes out with chrome*

Chrome: mukuro-sama….

Dino: I wanna eat some chocolate

*hibarin hands dino chocolate*

Dino: thanks!

Me: ok next im going to show you the vid of yamamoto and gokuderas date

*Video start*

Yamamoto: gokudera!

Gokudera: shut up this is a dare..

*they walk to a park bench and sits there*

Yamamoto: want some ice cream *yamamoto licks ice cream*

Gok udera: where did that came from?

Yamamoto: I dunno….

Camera man: come on show some love

Gokudera: WTF? U filmed the whole thing?

Camera man: yeah hibari-sama told me

Gokudera: why you-

*yamamoto kisses gokudera*

Yamamoto: there we showed some of our love

Gokudera: why you..

*gokudera destroys camera*

….

Me: eh?

Reborn: ….

Hibari: …..

Me: okay…..

Yamamoto: wait I got the continuation in my phone :DDD

Me: u videoed it?

Yamamoto: yes

*continues*

Gokudera: you son of a-

Yamamoto: mah mah gokudera lets just continue our date *is videoing secretly*

*they go to the movies*

Gokudera: what movie is this

Yamamoto: I dunno

*movie screen says warning this movie contains shonen-ai if you don't wanna watch please leave now*

*chains tied up on yamamoto and gokudera*

Yamamoto: uh oh….

Gokudera: OMFG I saw this on hibarin's computer!

1 hour later..

Gokudera: aaah make it stop

Yamamoto: this is pretty good!

Gokudera: nooooooooooo

After the movie…

Gokudera: I wanna die…

Yamamoto: that was pretty good…isn't it weird? Why where we on the screen?

Gokudera: that's because that was us idiot!

Yamamoto: ok….oops my phone's dead…

…..

Me: bad timing..

Yamamoto: yeah I know...

Dino: AWWWWWW I wanted to see more

Me: me too! *me and dino cries*

Reborn: *gives hibarin and dino a 1827 doujinshi* this will make you both shut up

Me: Yay

Dino: awesome!

Tsuna: eh? Where did you get those from reborn

Reborn: well you see I paid someone to picture you and hibari while doing 'something' then I made them draw the pictures , then i sold it on the internet

Hibari: give me that *grabs doujinshi from dino and starts reading*

Dino: hey! That's mine…

Hibari: ….this is from Friday night…

Me: omggggggggggggg

Tsuna: let me see *grabs from hibari* youre right….

Me: *nosebleed* it was real! *fangirl mode*

Reborn: …fangirls…and dino

Dino: *sparklyeyed*

Me: wait message to readers…Please review! To hug hibari or anyone you like :DDDD

Reborn: yeah what she said

Me: well since we're done…lets eat pie!

Dino: YAY!

SQUALO: VOOOOI DID I HEAR THAT?

Me dino and squalo: OMFG PIE! 3

Reborn: pie addicts….

me: wait the dare that you and hibari we're supposed to sing lambo and ipin's song…sorry the song I said on the last chappie was wrong it supposed to be Gyouza Gyuudon Set no Uta…

Me: hibari and reborn sing…..

Hibari: I know this

Reborn: me too…so we're going to sing…im the stupid cow your ipin

Hibari: fine…

Reborn and hibari: ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon

gyoogyoo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon

isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon

itsudemo nakayoshi sa

reborn: gyouza gyuudon

hibari: gyouza gyuudon

reborn: gyouza gyuudon SET! *hibarin squeeling on backround*

reborn : gyouza wa hazukashi ga riya

itsumo kuchi wo tojichau no

demo onaka no naka ni wa himitsu ga ippai

oishii himitsu da yo-

zenzen TYPE no chigau gyouza ni deatte

kenka ga itsu no maniyara

isshoni waratte bakarida

Reborn and hibari: ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon

gyoogyoo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon

isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon

itsudemo nakayoshi sa

reborn: gyouza gyuudon

hibari: gyouza gyuudon

reborn: gyouza gyuudon SET!

Hibari: gyuudon wa yancha daisuki

choppiri nikuniku shiindayo

demo izatoiu toki wa DOON tokamaete

kakkoii aji dasuyo

makaseroyo

zenzen TYPE no chigau gyuudon ni deatte

kenka ga itsu no maniyara

isshoni inai to tsumannai

orecchi mo

me:omfg *passes out*

5 minutes later

Me: *wakes up* What happened?

Reborn: you passed out due to hibari

Me: its natural….

Reborn: I know

Me: I wanna eat some pineapple…

Mukuro: kufufufufu….i heard that

*hibarin gets chased by mukuro*

Reborn: lets end the show dino

Dino: PIE!

Reborn and Dino: ciao ciao~

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 19

Me: hello everyone! Long time no see…sorry for the long wait…

Reborn: *carrying a sack with presents in it* merry x-mas everyone

Me: so lets start!

Reborn: *whacks hibarin with candy cane*

Me: what was that for?

Reborn: I just felt like it

Me: okay…..lets start… dares from _roji-kusano_"i dare reborn to go a whole chapter without insulting or torturing anyone."

Reborn: easy

Me: oh really? xD ok next dare is from _mastersword124356_ "Tsuna: I want you to cure cancer. No you didn't read that wrong"

Tsuna: eh?

Me: good luck xD

Reborn: next "Yamamoto: Can't think of anything now so you're off the hook. For now at least."

Yamamoto: ahaha! Thanks!

Me: your lucky

Yamamoto: I know right?

Me: ok next one "Gokudera: Dye your hair rainbow. Seriously"

Gokudera: IF JUUDAIME IS DOING HIS DARE THEN I WILL TOO

Me: go gokudera tsuna is reaserching bout cancer XDDD

*gokudera buys lots and lots of hair dye*

Me: wow…

Gokudera: this is for you juudaime! *dyes hair*

Me: o_o

Yamamoto: O_o

Reborn: nice!

Reborn: while hibarin is shocked to death lets proceed "Lambo: Live up to your name with an R instead of an L"

Lmabo: GYAHAHA I always liked that name!

Me: o_o

Yamamoto: O_o

Gokudera: is my hair really that bad?

Reborn: no

Gokudera : then why is the yoi freakand baseball idiot like that?

Reborn: they are shocked by your epic beauty (is acting nice xDDD)

Hibari: what the hell are you guys shocked abou-…..O_o

Gokudera: SEE? Hibari was shocked by my awesome hair too!

Reborn: well then lets proceed "Ryohei: Celebrity deathmatch with the worlds strongest fighters"

Ryohei: TO THE EXTRE-…..O_O

Gokudera: …..

Hibarin, hibari, yamamoto and ryohei: o_o

Gokudera: ?

Reborn: ok…since I cant hurt anyone…I cant do anything about this… okay next dare "Hibari: Yeah, I've got nothing again. You just go over there with Yamamoto to laugh at everyones pain and suffering. Popcorn is optional"

Hibari : o_o *eats popcorn*

Reborn: you can eat popcorn while your shocked?

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIII WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YO-….O_o

Gokudera: *covers hair with towel*

Me: OMFGWTFBBQ! What happened?

Yamamoto: I was in heaven

Hibari: …..

Ryohei: extreme?

Squalo: voi?

Me: okay…..we'll proceed then…"Chrome: Use your illusions to make fantasy a reality."

Chrome: how?

Me: i dunno

Chrome: uh…*turns dino's horse into a unicorn *

Dino: omg I wanted this for my birthday! :DDDD

Me: okay…..next one "Mukuro: Find a donor and get Chrome real organs. She deserves them, I mean come on"

Mukuro: kufufufu….i planned on doing this years ago….

*mukuro forces a person to donate organs for chrome*

Random person: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

Mukuro: if you don't donate your organs in five seconds I'll do it myself

Random person: NO WAY

Mukuro: 5

Random person: EH?

Mukuro: 4….

Random person: no way

Mukuro 2

Random person: YOU SKIPPED THREE

Mukuro: on-

Random person: FINE

Mukuro: too late *rips person's organs out and goes to hospital with chrome*

Me: …..O_O poor guy…mastersword124356 u can hug yuni,chrome bianchi, and the guardians.

Reborn: ok next "Shamal: Sing Dr. Love by KISS"

Me: lol I'll be the guitarist xDD

*hibarin tunes guitar and starts playing*

Shamal: You need my love baby, oh so bad  
You're not the only one I've ever had  
And if I say I wanna set you free  
Don't you know you'll be in misery  
They call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
And even though I'm full of sin  
In the end you'll let me in  
You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do  
You need my lovin', don't you know it's true

Me: *more guitaring* rock and roll man! xD

Shamal: So if you please get on your knees  
There are no bills, there are no fees  
Baby, I know what your problem is  
The first step of the cure is a kiss  
So call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha  
They call me (Dr. Love),  
they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

Me: that's enough for now xD

Me: okay next dare "Dino: Reenact The Raiders of the Lost Ark"

Dino: I dun even know that…

Me: o_o

Reborn: you stu- *remembers his dare*

Me: lol u almost broke your dare

Reborn: yeah that was close

Me: since dino doesn't know what the raiders of the last arc is lets proceed "Byakuran: Brush your teeth and then drink orange juice"

Byakuran: oh…I do that everyday

Me: o_O

*byakuran brushes teeth using a toothbrush from nowhere*

Byakuran: this is my favorite part *byakuran drinks orange juice*

Me: AMAZING how did u do that?

Reborn: …

me: lets check on tsuna!

Tsuna: I DID IT I CAN CURE CANCER

*tsuna pokes a person with cancer and person cured*

Person: IT'S A MIRACLE

Me: WOAH NICE!

Reborn: next is "Reborn: Shot yourself with the Deathperation shot"

*reborn shoots himself*

Reborn: it doesn't work on me :D

Me: O_o

Me: okay…next dare "Hibarin: Invent the super-monacle"

Me: I'll do it later after the show xD…_mastersword124356 _has a message to all of the characters "Finally, I will do one of the dares of the character's choices. They can vote. The dare can be from any chapter and I will accept a dare each time I review. The only rule is that I won't do the same dare twice. That is all so have some cheesecake! Goodbye, and thank you"

Me: I'll juz pm you the dare kk?

Reborn: okay chapter end…

Me and reborn: ciao ciao

**Im really sorry for long update…xD…PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
